Light detectors include solar cells, used to convert light to electrical energy, and photocells and photodiodes used to measure light intensity. Materials for light detectors include semiconductors such as silicon, gallium arsenide, germanium, selenium, and the like. Typically, the light gathering efficiency of these devices is improved by providing them with an Anti-Reflection (AR) coating. If less light is reflected, then more is available for absorption and conversion to an electrical signal. These coatings can be a single layer thick, in which case they are typically a 1/4 wavelength of light thick, or they may be multilayer coatings for even greater efficiency. Such coatings are typically composed of glassy insulators such as aluminum oxide, titanium oxide, silicon dioxide, silicon nitride or magnesium fluoride. Furthermore, high sensitivity in the blue and ultraviolet (UV) region of the spectrum is difficult to achieve with conventional semiconductor detectors, since reflectance of semiconductor materials strongly increases in this spectral range. Also, a typical AR-coatings is typically optimized for the green spectral range, becoming less effective in the blue and UV spectral regions.